The Fine Line
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: Everyone knew Drew Hayden. Popular, athletic, witty, charming…at least in everyone else's opinion. May personally thought he was arrogant, infuriating, obnoxious, and, above all, a snotface. (Clearly she knew how immature those thoughts were and clearly she didn't care.) [Contestshipping one-shot, happy birthday Mei-san!]


_A/N:_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEI-SAN!  
Okay, I haven't been posting things and I haven't even been checking my email 'cos I got really sick and I still have a fever but I hope I'm not too late posting this...I'm gonna give this fever another day and then boom! I'll be back. Just don't throw tomatoes or yell 'cos...I don't feel well T^T  
But anyways...TODAY IS MEI-SAN'S BIRTHDAY! She's the awesome co-leader of Pokefanficstudios, which can be found on forums and on YouTube, plus on here she's called Legend of Chocolate...so go follow her since she's creative, random, hyper, and awesome ;) and she likes chocolate. I forgot to make the theme of this be chocolate so...*hands hypothetical chocolate* I don't know why I included "tragedies" but...it's Contestshipping XD  
Rant over! Read on!  
Happy birthday Mei-san!  
-Silvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything else.**

* * *

**The Fine****Line**

"And so ended the life of Drew Hayden…loved by all, hated by many, disrespected by none…"

"Oh my Arceus, can we _please _pick another topic?"

It was an ordinary Monday afternoon and the _last _thing May Maple wanted to be doing was sitting in a classroom with an intolerable salad head. Unfortunately for her, the sake of her English project depended upon it.

How she loathed Greek tragedies. Her English teacher was more than slightly eccentric and seemed to enjoy giving out irrational assignments to her students. The latest being that they had to construct their own Greek tragedies worthy of being put on in an ancient Athenian theatre. With a partner. And of course, they couldn't choose their partner, simply because the idiotic instructor happened to be a fan of pairing people by means of popsicle sticks, so that was how May ended up with such a nimrod.

Everyone knew Drew Hayden. Popular, athletic, witty, charming…at least in everyone else's opinion.

May personally thought he was arrogant, infuriating, obnoxious, and, above all, a snotface.

(Clearly she knew how immature those thoughts were and clearly she didn't care.)

She sighed for the millionth time. The Grasshead Monstrosity wouldn't stop blabbering on and on about how the tragedy should be about _him_; posing himself as the well-beloved hero, however other men were far too envious of him and killed him.

But Drew Hayden _was _loved by all. Everyone adored him. Guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be with him. If he expected May to be just as awed by his "glory", well, he had another thing coming.

There was a fine line between love and hate.

And Drew was as far over on the _hate _side as possible.

Just past Greek tragedies.

"Can we think up some other story that does _not _include you?" May asked, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

Drew blinked at her. "Well what other kind of story could we write?"

She resisted the very strong urge to slam her head on the desk before her or question how it was possible that one boy could contain such an ego. "I don't know, maybe we could be _creative _and come up with our own characters?"

He tapped his chin. "I suppose we could do that too…"

May facepalmed. She couldn't help herself.

"Alright then, let's start." She opened up her notebook and uncapped her pen. "What kind of story should it be?"

"Tragedy."

Facepalm.

"Well obviously; that's what the topic is."

Drew looked almost thoughtful for approximately three seconds. "Hey, what if we do something like _Romeo and Juliet_?"

May shrugged. "Not exactly Greek, but it's a start."

"You think I'm an idiot."

"I said nothing!" She felt her cheeks heat up a bit. How did he know? "But we can't do _exactly _like _Romeo and Juliet_ since that would be plagiarism."

"So then maybe everyone allows the pair to be together, except for a few people who are jealous," he suggested.

May attempted to disguise how appalled she was. The Grasshead Atrocity knew more than she thought could be contained in that green head of his. She shook herself a bit. "Yeah, that sounds good." She jotted down what Drew had said in her notebook, under the words _Main Idea_. "Okay, so I'll just take notes on how we'll set it up, and then we can take turns writing the parts out. Is that good?" she asked, already knowing and being content with the fact that she'd end up doing all the writing. She enjoyed English class (despite the psychotic teacher) and so she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Raising her eyebrows, she glanced up. He was serious. She hadn't expected him to agree and suddenly regretted saying that, since she wasn't sure what kind of crude writing would come from the Grasshead Eyesore.

"So who will be the characters?" she inquired, attempting to distract herself.

"I guess the whole Romeo/Juliet pair could be…Demetrius and Melitta," Drew answered decidedly, flicking his salad-coloured bangs out of his mossy eyes.

"Where'd that come from?"

He waved his hands in defense. "I don't know! Those are Greek!"

"I guess I was just surprised you knew those," May replied, scratching down the names of the two. "Now my turn to pick. How 'bout the two people who are jealous are Apollo and Myrrine?"

Drew nodded. "Seems legit. You know a bunch about mythology, don't you?"

She blushed. He'd been in her history class the previous year, where their boisterous teacher had loudly announced how she was the only one who had aced the mythology test—which, in everyone else's defense, was particularly difficult. _I can't believe he remembers that…_May thought to herself. _I didn't even know he remembered I was _in _that class. _

"Well…you could say history is my favourite subject," she responded, feeling sheepish. "I just don't like tragedies that much, though. They're too…"

"Tragic?" Drew offered.

"I was going to say dismal, but yeah, that works too."

For a long while, May and Drew set up the premise of their story. Demetrius and Melitta would meet in the city of Athens, having lived parallel lives until then. They would befriend each other and fall in love, to the happiness of all those around them. All those excluding Apollo and Myrrine, who were both jealous since Apollo loved Melitta and Myrrine loved Demetrius. The depressed duo would make a plot, and Myrrine would spread word that Demetrius was unfaithful. Melitta, in a rage, would accuse him of such and not listen to his explanation. Due to the loss of her love, she turned to Apollo for comfort. Demetrius, depressed that he was wrongly accused and betrayed by his own love, would hang himself, and Melitta would only find out the truth afterward, from a regretful Myrrine. In the end, Melitta would leave Apollo in disgust, but would live on in fear of dying. Myrrine, although her feelings had always been unrequited, would poison herself so that she could be with Demetrius.

After the storyline was figured out, a long silence filled the room. Drew, unsurprisingly, broke it. "Well that's depressing."

May rolled her eyes. "Duh. Tragedy. Are you sure it shouldn't have been Melitta who was accused of being unfaithful, and the whole thing would be turned around? It seems more accurate that that might happen."

Drew shook his head. "No. Demetrius wouldn't just leave her like that for Myrrine."

May raised an eyebrow. "You can get all that from a character we just made up?"

Drew shrugged and suddenly May got the feeling that Demetrius wasn't simply a made-up character. "He's supposed to be you, isn't he." It wasn't a question. May already knew the answer.

Drew grinned widely. "And so ended the life of Demetrius…loved by all, hated by many, disrespected by none…"

"Oh my Arceus, you're more arrogant than I ever thought."

He shrugged, not taking it as an insult. "I know." He glanced at the clock. "Look's like time's almost up. I think we'll definitely get an A, June."

Because right when May had begun to think Drew Hayden might not be so bad, he might actually be sort of _thoughtful _and _intelligent _when he wanted to be, he went straight back to snotfaceness.

"It's May," she growled dangerously. Clearly that was the response he wanted, because he only beamed and scooped up his books.

"Anyways, I know what parts I have to write." He rummaged for something in his bag. "See you tomorrow." From out of his bag, he pulled out a somehow unscathed and unruffled rose. _He must not have a lot of books in there,_ May thought wryly as she stared at the rose's perfection. Drew placed it in her hand. The stem was cool and smooth, not thorny. Giving her one last trademark smirk, with something else behind it, Drew turned and exited the classroom.

May pulled her books together and was about to leave, but she gave the rose a sniff. She let out a satisfied sigh and left the classroom.

There was a fine line between love and hate.

And May decided at that moment that the Grasshead Malevolency might just be the only one who could stand on that line.


End file.
